Carla Radames
|-|Base= |-|Carla's Mutation= Summary Carla Radames was a genius researcher who worked for Derek C. Simmons, doppleganger of Ada Wong and the main antagonist of Chris', Jake's and Ada's campaigns in Resident Evil 6, and is the secondary antagonist of Leon's campaign. Overall, Radames is the main antagonist of Resident Evil 6. Radames is one responsible for the discovery and creation of the C-Virus, and she is both the eventual founder and leader of an Umbrella Corporation-typed organization called Neo-Umbrella. Carla is initially portrayed as an uncharacteristically cruel Ada Wong. However, it is eventually revealed in Ada Wong's own campaign that she is in fact a clone Derek C. Simmons created using Carla Radames (without her consent), Ada Wong's DNA, and the C-Virus. A prodigy in her youth, Carla Radames was a highly talented intellectual and began to familiarize herself with genetics work, completed a doctorate course in genetics when she was only fifteen years old, after which she was recruited by Derek to work for him manufacturing viruses and B.O.W.s. Derek praised her for her intelligence and successful research, and his praise increased her devotion to him. In 2001 she began to work for him in the development of viral agents and bio-organic weapons. One way she tried to earn his praise was by developing the C-Virus. Carla's work on the virus began with a sample of the t-Veronica virus that she had obtained, intending to use it as the basis for her new virus. Managing to isolate the mutation characteristic found in the Progenitor Virus and subsequent viruses, she succeeded in creating t-02 by combining this characteristic with the t-Veronica virus. The next step in creation of the C-Virus was to combine the t-02 with a sample of the G-Virus that had been obtained from Sherry Birkin, which would result in what Carla referred to as the perfect virus. As it would turn out, she was nothing more than a tool more to him to accomplish his goals. The person Carla Radames ceased to exist when she was used against her will in Derek's experiment to recreate Ada Wong. Though she was brainwashed for a time into believing that she was the original Ada, she later remembers the truth and turns against Simmons, both for his possessive attitude towards her and out of revenge for putting her through the C-Virus experimentation. As part of her rebellion, she secretly plots to unravel his plans and plunge the world into chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A. At least 9-B with small arms | Unknown Name: Carla Radames/Ada Wong (fake) Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Female Age: In her late 20s to early 30s Classification: Human infected with the C-Virus, Doppelgänger of Ada Wong, Founder and Leader of Neo-Umbrella, Researcher | Human mutated with an advanced C-Virus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Expert at close combat and with melee weapons, Efficient at driving, Genius intelligence, scientific skills | Her body became amorphous, Can produce numerous arms, Capable of lining hallways and rooms with her very being, Can build up acidic fluid in her eyes and blink it off as a projectile, Regeneration (Low-High), Duplication (can create multiple life-sized duplicates of herself), Shapeshifting, Can create spores that would burst when attacked, Healing with herbs and first aid spray, Damage Reduction (Mixing a red and blue, or a red green and blue herb, gives temporary damage reduction and resistance to contracting poison), Statistics Amplification (Combining a green and yellow herb allows the user to increase their total maximum health status), Resistance to Disease Manipulation with Green Herbs (Have an active immune function that helps fight viral infection. Mixing a red herb increases the effectiveness of the process), and Poison Manipulation (The blue herb neutralizes toxins from various T-Virus enhanced creatures such as spiders and moths and other creatures) Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Has no trouble fighting off the Rapad and B.O.W.'s), At least Wall level with small arms | Unknown Speed: Superhuman with likely Supersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Should be comparable to Ada) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class | Unknown Durability: Wall level+, likely Small Building level | Small Building level (Can survive explosion from grenades and her regeneration makes her hard to kill) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with guns. Standard Equipment: Picador pistol, a grappling gun and some Needle Bombs (that has the C-Virus in them). Also has other variety of other guns, shotguns, sniper rifles, first aid spray, grenades, and etc. Intelligence: Genius, was considered a prodigy. Having completed a doctorate for genetics at only fifteen years of age, she was immediately employed by Simmons to begin creating viral agents and bio-organic weapons. She was able to improve upon the t-Veronica virus and make it drastically more efficient, labeling it as the "T-02." Later, she was able to use not only the G-Virus but a sample of Jake Muller's blood to push the virus beyond what was expected. She has shown a degree of combat training was able to fend off the Napad and the B.O.W. Weaknesses: Nothing notable | Grew increasingly insane, freezing her body and shattering it will eventually kill her. Key: Base | Carla's Mutation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Capcom Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Geniuses Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Acid Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier